Guardian of the Grid
by Armitage Blade
Summary: Zordon wasn't sitting idly during his time on Earth. Now, the consequences of his actions are coming to a head. Seven former rangers have 10 days to save the life of the one he chose to take his place. Chapter 10 Up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Prologue: The Legend of the Lightning Child

We all know the story of the Power Rangers. Zordon first chose five teens with attitude as his champions to defend Earth against Rita Repulsa. And, as they say, the rest is history. But, what about before the Power Rangers were selected?

An Eltarian legend foretold of the Earth Power Rangers. The Lightning Mage and the Female Sorceress would do battle, and the Female Sorceress would turn the Lightning Mage's own attack against him. To save the young mage's life, he would be encapsulated in a stabilized time vortex. As long as the vortex's constraints were not broken, he would live.

After the battle, the Lightning Mage had a vision of a far-away planet that the Female Sorceress would target. Accompanied by the latest artificial intelligence technology, he would travel to this planet to attempt to save it from the evil of the Female Sorceress.

Unfortunately, the Lightning Mage would be too weak to withstand fighting himself. So, he bided his time. Since the Lightning Mage couldn't fight for himself anymore, he was using his time until the Power Rangers were chosen to ensure that there would be another Lightning Mage.

He started about thirty years before the Rangers were chosen. He attempted to make links within certain fetuses to the Morphing Grid. Many of his early attempts became miscarriages, dying from the power being sent to their un-developed system.

He made some headway by the eighth year of his experiment. He created children that, when given a direct link to the Grid, could become Lightning Warriors. They were stuck with one color and set of powers. While it was a success, it wasn't what the Mage wanted. He assigned his robotic companion to start constructing morphers and coins. Meanwhile, he continued his experiment.

The very next year, he succeeded. He created a child who could directly link to the Grid, thereby becoming his eventual successor. However, the Mage would have to meet the child on the child's seventeenth birthday to solidify the link. The link would begin to deteriorate after that. The child then had only to its twenty-second birthday to find the Lightning Gem on Eltar to solidify the link.

If the child lived, all Lightning Warriors would be able to access the grid at anytime. If the child died, then the entire universe was in peril.

What Zordon didn't know was that he was the Lightning Mage. Eltarians are not usually told if they are part of a legend until they fulfill the legend. By leaving Eltar for Earth, he set in motion a desperate race for control of the Universe. Other events have compounded the situation. The Lightning Child was born, and her powers came into their maturity the same day Zordon unlocked the five teens' links to the grid. He asked Andros to kill him on the girl's seventeenth birthday.

Dimitria, who had returned to Earth with Alpha 7, knew that time was becoming short for the Lightning Child. She also knew of the Legend of the Lightning Guard, the seven Lightning Warriors that were to accompany the Lightning Child to the planet of Eltar. The seven all protected Earth under the mentorship of the Lightning Mage, Zordon. The seven have all either been through power transfers, either by losing one and gaining another, or changing colors.

"Alpha, it is time. We have a duty to the Universe to finish. Find the Lightning Child and bring her here. Also, start working on a pain medication solution for her. I can imagine that the migraines she has been having are quite painful for her."

"Yes, Dimitria, I will do as you asked. When are we bringing the Lightning Guard here?"

"Once the Lightning Child has been secured, we shall bring the Lightning Guard here. I have their names and coordinates here." She brought a small silver stick-like contraption out of her pocket and inserted it into the computer.

Meanwhile, in a bedroom halfway across the country from Angel Grove, California, a young woman was in a darkened room with a cool washcloth covering her forehead and eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans. Suddenly, in a rush of white lightning, she disappeared.

When she pulled the washcloth off her head and opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a candle-lit room, which didn't bother her migraines.

"Greetings, child. I am Alpha 7."

"I'm Jade, Jade Macco. What am I doing here?"

Alpha sighed. "I'm about to break every rule in the rule book by doing this." He muttered, and then looked into Jade's pale emerald eyes. "You are here because you are part of a prophesy that decides the future of the Universe. Unfortunately, Zordon, the Lightning Mage that set the whole prophesy in motion, did not think he was part of it. The reason your migraines are so bad is because you are Zordon's heir, the next Lightning Mage and Guardian of the Morphing Grid. He didn't solidify your link to the grid, and has already passed on. Therefore, your body is rejecting the link and powers that are rightfully yours."

"But, my migraines have been this bad since I was seventeen." Jade said.

"Zordon was supposed to solidify your link on your seventeenth birthday. He chose that day to die. There's only one way to save you now. We have to call the Lightning Guard and get all of you to Eltar. The Lightning Gem is the only thing that can save you now child. You have until your twenty second birthday to do so."

Jade looked at Alpha in horror. "My twenty-second birthday is in ten days. So, I essentially have ten days until I will die from my body rejecting this power, unless I get to some planet I've never heard of and use some gem to save me?" She gave a bitter laugh. "I've always known that God didn't like me. Here's the ultimate proof."

"Jade," Alpha said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You'll survive. The teleportation process only takes 12 hours, and you'll still have 9 days to search and find the Gem." He got up, selected a vial, and brought it back to Jade. "Take this medicine, and you'll find that your migraines will be held at bay for 12 hours. I've made enough for you to take with until you get the gem or your birthday comes and goes, whichever comes first."

She took the vial and tossed it back. "Thanks Alpha. I'll join you when I can think without the pain."

"I'll be in the room outside the door." Alpha said, leaving and quietly shutting the door behind him.

He turned to Dimitria and said, "The Lightning Child is secured. Bitter about what's happening, but secured. Can we call the Lightning Guard now?"

"Of course." Dimitria said, pressing the 'enter' key on the keyboard she was in front of.

Seven streaks of light went out, searching for their assigned Guards. One ended up in Reefside, California, and was also the first one back. Another went to Bristol, Connecticut. Three went to Angel Grove, California. One went to Los Angeles. The final one shot out of the Earth's atmosphere, and was the longest in returning, having to go all the way to Aquitar to get its Guard.

The next chapter will talk about the seven Lightning Guards, and what their life's been like to this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter One: Assemble the Lightning Guard

xxx Reefside, California xxx

The streak of light that appeared in Reefside headed straight for Dr. Tommy Oliver's house. Dr. Oliver had just gotten done being the Black Dino Ranger for the Dino Thunder team he had mentored.

"Thomas Oliver?" The light questioned when it saw him.

Tommy took a defensive stance. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you, but it is vital you come with me. Zordon made a great mistake the day he died, and you and six others have ten days to fix his mistake."

Tommy paled. "What kind of mistake?"

"A mistake that will determine the fate of the universe, depending on your answer."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Tommy muttered under his breath. "I'm guessing that I can make the calls I need when I get to where I'm going, right?"

"Yes."

Tommy walked up to the light warily. "Let's go."

The streak of light brought Tommy in, and they took off for Angel Grove.

xxx Bristol, Connecticut xxx

Kim Hart was one of ESPN's gymnastics commentators, and had just gotten home from another gymnastics competition. She was starting a two week vacation tomorrow.

"Kimberly Hart?" A voice asked.

Kim grabbed the black baseball bat she kept in her bedroom and headed out to the living room. "Who are you?" She asked, stopping when she thought she saw Alpha 5. "Alpha?"

"Kim, Zordon made a grave mistake when he died."

"What kind of mistake?"

"The kind of mistake that determines the control of the universe because of his actions. It is imperative that you come with me and help rectify his mistake."

Kim hoisted the bat and said, "I don't believe you. You're not Alpha. Zordon never made a mistake."

"Kim, Zordon may not have been human, but he did have the capability of making mistakes."

"Zordon never did that. He always knew the right thing to do. He would've never put the Universe in grave danger like you're saying he did. I refuse to believe it."

The light sighed. "Why is it always the hard way?" It reached out, and grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her into the light so she could be transported to Angel Grove.

xxx Angel Grove, California xxx

At the Hyperion Dojo, three of the senseis were relaxing in the back after some particularly rough 1st Dan testing of the dojo's students. Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, and Adam Park had all tested the students in the ways of their particular martial arts, Karate, Ninjutsu, and Shaolin Kung-Fu. Suddenly, three streaks of light appeared in front of them.

"Guys, is it just me, or are we having a flashback to our Ranger days?" Rocky asked.

"No, it is not a flashback. We are a different entity. Zordon has made a grave error the day he died. If it is not rectified, the whole universe is in danger." One of the lights said.

The three flinched. Jason looked like he was ready to go, but Adam held him back. "How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Adam asked.

"Dimitria activated us to bring the Lightning Guard to her so that the balance of the Universe may be kept stable yet." It said.

"I don't know if I can trust you." Rocky said.

"I do. Let go of me Adam!" Jason said. "Zordon was human enough to have some of our weaknesses." He then laughed bitterly. "Figures. I was the last one to leave the Power Chamber that first day as well. I wanted to help out. I still do. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Jason then shrugged free of Adam. "I'm going. I don't want to have to be called back because we're in danger of becoming an extinct species."

Rocky and Adam looked at each other, wariness in their eyes about the current situation. Jason walked up to them and grabbed their wrists, dragging them to the light.

"I guess we're going." Rocky said dryly.

The three lights accepted them, and they went into the light, which teleported them to the Power Chamber.

xxx Los Angeles, California xxx

At the Los Angeles Music and Art School, Kat Hilliard was just getting ready to go home for the summer break when the light approached her.

"Katherine Hilliard?"

"Yes, who wants to know?" She asked, taking the pepper spray she hid in her purse out.

"I was sent by Dimitria. Zordon made a huge mistake that affects the Universe. If you and six others don't fix it, we'll all be in grave danger." It said.

Kat eyed it warily. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked. After a few minutes of thinking, she said, "Tell me, how many medals did I win in Australia before I moved to America?"

"You won ten swimming and diving medals, three dance medals, and four academic honor bowl medals."

Kat stared. "You're good. Since it is not too well known that I won those last four medals, I'm going to have to trust you. Where will I be going?"

"Angel Grove, to talk to Dimitria. I do not know where after that. I've only been programmed to bring you, part of the Lightning Guard to her."

Kat sighed heavily, and put the pepper spray back in her bag. "Let's go."

She stepped into the light, and they left for Angel Grove.

xxx Aquitar xxx

Bill Cranston was used to dealing with Power Ranger emergencies. The Aquitarian Rangers were still called on from time to time. However, he had been getting ready to go back to Earth. He had been packing up his room in the Ranger headquarters when a streak of light entered the room.

"William Cranston?" It asked.

"Yes?"

"I assume you know why I am here?"

"Zordon's Legend?" Bill asked, puzzled. He had heard the story of the Lightning Mage, which ended up being Zordon's tale, once he put the pieces together. Cestria had told him the story while he was out at the fountains. She had said it was a child's fable that they told as a bedtime story. While he thought about the story, he realized that the story was, essentially, what he and his friends had gone through while they were Rangers. "It's true?"

"Yes, it is completely true. I will also assume you know the Lightning Guard Legend?"

Bill paled. "You mean…"

"Yes. It is imperative that you come with me to Earth now. I will give you enough time to alert your higher command that you have found alternate transportation back to Earth. We must leave as soon as possible."

Bill turned to the console and had a quick conversation with the Rangers' commander in Eltarian, and then he turned around and stepped over by the light.

"I'm ready."

The light took him home to Earth.

Author's Note: I wrote this on a candy buzz (mmm…parade candy! Yum!) at midnight, when I have to be up in three hours. So it's not nearly as long as I'd like it to be.

_HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ALL OF MY FELLOW AMERICANS! TO EVERYONE ELSE, HAVE A GREAT DAY TOO!_


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter Three: The Meeting of the Minds

When the seven had been reassembled at the Power Chamber, they had a heartfelt reunion. Since it had been ten years since most of them (sans Kat, Rocky, and Adam) had received the power, they pondered the reason behind their reunion. The only thing they knew was that Zordon had made a great mistake.

"Welcome Home, Rangers." Dimitria's voice rang out. The seven stood up and said their welcomes to the second mentor of the Rangers.

"We have a severe problem. Most of you are aware that Zordon has done something that now has repercussions that he did not foresee. What most of you do not know is that this was also prophesized. I know Bill knows, but that is only because he lived on Aquitar, where it is told as a child's bedtime fable. Bill, would you do the honors?"

Billy cleared his throat, when he heard a door open. He saw a young girl that looked vaguely familiar. Kim, however, remembered her all too well.

"Jade? Jade Macco, is that you?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly Hart!" Jade said, walking forward and giving her a hug. "It has been truly too long. Athens definitely fared well for you, didn't it?"

"True, it did. It did for you too, Ms. Two Gold Medals in two different Fencing disciplines. No one's seen you for years! What happened to you?"

Jade gave a wry smile. "I think one of your friends was about to explain why I'm here. I'll save the introductions until he tells the tale." She said as she nodded at Billy.

Billy continued, "On the planet of Eltar, there were two warring forces: the Lightning Mage and the Female Sorceress. They were once on the same side, but the Sorceress had been tainted by the High Council of Darkness on one of her missions. The two had battled ever since she came back, neither one gaining or losing an inch.

"They had a legendary battle, and both were seriously injured. The only way to save the young Lightning Mage's life was to constrain him into a stabilized time vortex. Meanwhile, the sorceress had fled the planet to heal. Once she healed, she turned her thoughts towards a purely Light planet: Earth.

"The Lightning Mage couldn't put up a fight in his current body, but he managed to capture her in a space dumpster, sending her flying to the edges of the universe. While he waited, understanding she would be back, he bided his time by experimenting with humans, trying to create children who had a direct link to the Morphing Grid, hopefully so that he could have an heir to pass his powers onto.

"His first attempts, starting thirty years before the first Earth Rangers came into existence, failed miserably. Many of these attempts were in one of three categories: miscarriage, stillbirth, or infant death. They were unable to withstand the full link to the Morphing Grid.

"By the eighth year of his experiments, he made a bit of progress. He could instill a semi-direct link into certain children, and when they were given a conduit to the Grid, they could become Lightning Warriors, each given a different color and set of powers. He figured out which children would be his first warriors down the bloodlines, and knew he had until Earth Year 1980 A.D. to wait for his children. He set Alpha working on making morphers, zords, and power coins for these Lightning Warriors, which were to be known as the Power Rangers.

"He, however, continued on with his quest for an heir to the Lightning Mage powers. He succeeded in the Earth Year 1985 A.D. He finally created a girl-child with the ability to withstand having a full link to the Morphing Grid for the first seventeen years of her life. As long as he met with her on her seventeenth birthday, he could pass his powers on.

"Unfortunately, the Power Rangers took up most of his time when we turned fourteen and fifteen. He forgot about his heir, and on her seventeenth birthday, he chose to have Andros pierce his time vortex, wiping the universe nearly clean of evil. His Lightning Mage heir's link began to dissolve, and she has only until her twenty-second birthday to stabilize the link." Billy said, looking at the group. Everyone but Dimitria and Jade had looks of shock on their faces.

"There is another part of the puzzle, Bill. There was another prophesy about the Lightning Warriors. Seven of the Lightning Mage's most powerful warriors to ever serve under his command were to come together in case the Lightning Mage did not solidify her link on her seventeenth birthday to get her to Eltar and find the Lightning Gem. It is the only thing that will solidify her link.

"Wise and Compassionate Billy; Fierce and Loyal Tommy; Swift and Agile Kimberly; Determined and Peaceful Jason; Soulful and Spirited Rocky; Contemplative and Strong Adam; Graceful and Fiesty Katherine. You seven are those chosen to help the Lightning Mage's Heir to get to Eltar and find the Lightning Gem." She paused as she turned to Jade. "And you, Jade, are the Lightning Child. You are the one Zordon had chosen to succeed him as the guardian of the Morphing Grid, the next Lightning Mage."

Dead silence found the group until Jade started laughing uncontrollably.

"I always knew God had it in for me." She said through her laughing. "Here's the ultimate proof."

Kim walked up to her. "Jade, just because you have to quest for this gem means nothing; you can do it."

"It's not that Kim." She said, sobering up. "I have ten days to find this frickin gem or I die on my twenty second birthday. Oh, wait, nine days to live. I guess if I have to leave, I've at least done something worth having my name remembered."

Most of the blank faces made Kim roll her eyes. "Honestly! She won two gold medals at the last Summer Olympics for the US: Women's Saber individual and Women's Foil individual. She'll be remembered for that."

"Oh." Came from Tommy and Jason.

"Rangers, Lightning Child, are you ready?" Alpha asked.

"No!" Jade yelled, running back into the room to find the headache medicines that Alpha had given her to help her during this time. She found them and came back into the room, loading them onto a body belt and clipping them to her under her jacket. "Ok, I'm ready now." She said, standing next to the others.

"Ok. Transporting you to Eltar now. Good luck Rangers, Lightning Child." Alpha said as he activated the transport.

Dimitria looked at where they had been standing and said, "You'll need all the luck I can send with you, Rangers."

On the way to Eltar, Jade started laughing under her breath. _I completely forgot to introduce myself to the others. Oh well. I'll have to do it when we land._ She thought as they continued their trip through the universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter Four: Landing on Eltar and Sensibility Testing

The eight colored lights landed on Eltar, in front of a building that strongly reminded Jade of Olympus, the home of the Greek gods and goddesses. As soon as they were stable enough to realize that they were not at home, everyone but Jade started arguing.

Kim, Kat, Tommy, and Jason all started arguing about the whole letter bit, while Rocky, Adam, and Billy all added their own comments to the fights. They were becoming ridiculous, and Jade realized that. It didn't help that they were attracting a crowd.

"Guys!" She protested, but no one answered. Sighing, she put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrieking whistle. Everyone covered their ears while glaring at the girl that got in their way.

She smirked. "Now that I have your attention, quit arguing. You'll have enough time to work it out while I'm trying to convince the Eltarians that I'm who I say I am. Meanwhile, you're beginning to attract a crowd. Zordon would be totally ashamed of you seven! He chose all of you, albeit by screwing with your genetics, but he chose all of you regardless. You're going to let some little incident about a break up letter sent across the country get in the way of the duty you were charged with by Dimitria?" She said, glaring at the group of seven. "You people are beginning to disgust me. I should just go on ahead and allow Zordon's elite, who are well-known on this planet, to drag their own names through the dirt!"

She then turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry for that. I was just looking for the High Council's chambers. I need to discuss a very delicate matter with them."

One of the Eltarians stepped forward. "And who would you be? I've heard Zordon's name being thrown around in your rant at those seven."

"My apologies. I am Jade Macco of Earth, and, from what I have learned from Dimitria, Zordon of Eltar's heir." She said as she bowed before the Eltarian.

"The Lightning Child? Here?" was whispered through the crowd.

"Jade, Zordon's heir, follow me. I shall take you and your guard to the High Council's chambers. Unfortunately, it will be a while before we can get them to convene for such an emergency, as they are all at their homes with their families." The Eltarian said. "I am Ryu."

"Ryu of Eltar, I thank you for helping us. Hopefully, while we wait for the High Council to convene, I can talk some sense into my guard." Jade said. She then whistled to the group, motioned for them to follow the two, and the whole group walked into the building in front of them.

Ryu lead them to a side chamber off the High Council's Main Chamber. "I will come back for you when the council is convened. I will also arrange for food and drink to be brought to you after such a long trip." He said, bowing deeper than Jade had earlier.

"Thank you Ryu of Eltar. It would be very kind." Jade said, bowing to him. When he had shut the door and left, Jade spun around and pinned the other seven with a death glare.

"I am so ashamed of you! Thankfully, our guide Ryu has put that aside and led us here. Sit down! We have plenty of time to work through this whole issue that seems to have divided the team this bad. You've heard what I thought about it outside. Now, I want you two," she pointed at Tommy and Kim, "to tell me what happened. Each will get a chance to speak. I want to know what the hell is going on, and why Zordon didn't attempt to fix this!"

When the seven sat down-Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Adam on one side, Billy, Kim, and Jason on the other-Jade followed suit, and said, "Kim, I want your side of the story first. Why did the letter get sent?"

"Jade, realize that I was training hard for the Olympic team, since I did so well at the Pan-Global Games. Coach Schmidt had given the team a week off, so I came home to spend time with my friends. Unfortunately, when I came home, I didn't like what I saw.

"Tommy and Kat were very close to each other, if not already dating. Since all my other friends besides Billy were gone, I spent the week hanging out with Billy. He had said that Tommy was very happy around Kat, and that after a few months of trying to date me long-distance, he seemed to have given up. What was I supposed to do? I didn't believe Billy, of course. So, I did the next best thing: dress up and hide myself in plain sight at the Youth Center.

"Of course, I ended up seeing Tommy and Kat there, with Kat hanging all over Tommy-my boyfriend at the time-and him not telling her to back off! What was I supposed to think? I went numb when I saw that.

"I went back to Billy's, and he allowed me to cry on his shoulder. He then helped get me back up on my feet, finish my week at Angel Grove, and I went back to Florida, never to return unless for competitions. I wrote the letter because I was hurt and lashing out!" She said, letting out a sob with the last word. She broke down, and both Billy and Jason were comforting her. Even Jade's heart went out the girl. Sure, Jade and Kim spent a night in their room in Greece talking about ex's and what happened to them since, but she still had yet to hear Tommy's side of the story.

"Tommy, your turn." Jade said.

"Jade, at the time we put Kim on that airplane to Florida, I was leading the Rangers. Granted, Rocky was then the red Ranger, and I was white, but I still was leading the team. It nearly drove me to distraction to think about Kim while she was gone.

"My parents and my friends offered to send me to Florida for a week to visit Kim. If it wasn't for being a Ranger, I would've gone in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Lord Zedd was attacking nearly every day. I couldn't get away from it if I tried.

"I hadn't realized that Kim had come home until it came up in the letter she wrote, cruelly breaking our relationship off. Looking back, I realized that I was so drained from fighting as a Ranger and being in a long-distance relationship that I was shutting down, and not warning Kat off when she started trying to flirt with me and hang on me. I eventually started acting like Kat was who I wanted. I didn't believe that my and Kim's relationship would've worked out for much longer anyway." Tommy said.

Jade then got up and walked over to Tommy. As soon as he was looking at her, she backhanded him. Hard.

"Tommy, you mean to tell me that Kim lied in that letter because she wanted you to believe she moved on too? You acted as if you already had another girlfriend, and were waiting for the right time to break up with her! If it wasn't for the fact that you're the greatest Ranger to ever exist on Earth, I'd definitely be deporting your ass back to Dimitria on Earth!" Jade said.

Tommy gave a nervous laugh.

"And don't think I won't either!" She glared at him, seeing the slight bruising present from where she backhanded him. "You can wear that bruise knowing you pissed me off. I stick up for my friends, no matter what." She turned to address the group. "Now that it's talked about, and we know what happened, I expect all of you to forget it happened. It's going to be hard enough on me to get through whatever the High Council comes up with for me to do to prove I am who I say I am. I do not want to worry about you killing each other over some stupid incident that happened when you were teenagers. Forgive, forget, and move on. End of discussion." She returned to her seat. "Well, anything else to talk about? That wasn't a fun topic."

They looked at her like she had grown a second head, until Kim laughed. "Same old Jade: pissed off one minute, ready to be friends the next. Hey, I've heard that there's some changes in U.S. Fencing. Have you kept up with them?"

"Does water roll off a duck's back?" Jade laughed. "Thank God they changed some of the rules. I could see where it would be hurting the youngsters who are just learning with having their palms facing up when they're not used to it."

Kim and Jade fell into their own world, discussing sports and rules. Billy and Jason started reminiscing about their days as Rangers. Rocky and Adam started discussing some of the techniques they'd have to use to test their students for their black belts. Kat and Tommy fell back into reminiscing about their pasts before Angel Grove.

They talked for an hour before Ryu came into the room with some food and drink for the eight.

"Jade, Zordon's Heir, I see you and your guard have settled in." Ryu said, until he saw Tommy's face. "My word! Shall I heal that for you?"

"No, Ryu of Eltar. He has dishonored himself, and will wear that bruise until we get back to Earth, or it goes away on its own, whichever comes first." Jade said.

"Yes, Lightning Child. I am also to inform you that the High Council will have two tests for you: one of honor, and one of self. I will be back soon to collect you and your guard."

"Thank you, Ryu of Eltar. I shall be ready for when you come back to collect us." Jade said.

Ryu left, and Jade started to loosen up. Kim joined her. The two kept chatting about sports and other things. The best part about having a friend working at ESPN was that she had to keep up on her sports. A few minutes later, Billy joined them. Since Jade had no idea what the test of honor would include, she stretched out like she would for any of her fencing matches. She hoped that, perhaps, the Eltarians knew of the sport she talked of. She had a healthy respect for the sport, and for its stringent safety regulations as well.

After an hour, Ryu returned. "Lightning Child, the High Council is ready for you. I shall show you and your guard to the High Council Chambers. Please, follow me." He said.

Jade bowed to Ryu and replied, "Thank you once again, Ryu of Eltar. Please, lead the way."

The group made their way to the High Council Chambers. Once at the doors, Ryu knocked three times.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice asked through the doors.

"Ryu, the scribe, escorting the Lightning Child and her guard."

"Enter, then, Ryu, the scribe, Lightning Child, and guard."

The doors swung open.

A/N: HAHAHA! I left the cliffhanger on purpose. It's nearly 3 AM and I am quite tired, not to mention the blossoming bruise on my left leg. Now I can understand why many football players hate artificial turf. (Ow!)


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter Five: Meeting the Council and Testing

Ryu lead the group into the High Council Chambers and then bowed to the council.

"Ryu the scribe, please explain how you learned of the Lightning Child's presence here on Eltar." The head of the High Council asked Ryu.

"Lord Raiden, I happened upon the Lightning Child and the Lightning Guard when they suddenly appeared outside the Council building. The Lightning Child had to call her Guard to attention, and started ranting about how they were dragging their names, and Lightning Mage Zordon's name by association, through the mud by arguing about a problem amid the group. She apologized for both their behavior and her own, and asked for someone to aid her in her quest. I know not the rest of her story." Ryu replied.

"Very good. Which among you is the Lightning Child?" Lord Raiden asked.

Jade stepped forward and bowed. "I am, Lord Raiden."

Lord Raiden and the others eyed her critically. "Who are you, Lightning Child? Why were you sent here?"

"My name is Jade Macco. I am an Earthling, as I am sure the High Council knows. I am the heir to the Lightning Mage powers. However, my powers were not solidified upon my seventeenth birthday upon my home planet. Per the prophesy of the Lightning Child, Lightning Mage Zordon died on my seventeenth birthday, the day I was supposed to have my powers solidified. I am now nine days from my twenty-second birthday on my home planet, and am at the end of the time limit placed upon my powers. If they are not solidified in nine days, by use of the Lightning Gem, I will die, thereby setting the entire universe in peril."

"Lightning Child Jade, your story is understandable. Normally, the period of testing takes two weeks. However, time is of the essence here, so we shall be conducting your tests in a two-day period. I shall introduce the rest of the High Council, and we shall begin. To my right are Lady Orchid, Lord Oasis, and Lady Jupiter. To my left are Lord Triton, Lady Rowena, and Lord Zeta. I am Lord Raiden, and High Mage of the High Council of Eltar.

"Lightning Child, your first test of honor awaits you. You shall fence our best swords master." Lord Raiden decreed.

"Whew. I'm glad I stretched out the way I did." She said below her breath. She then spoke up and asked, "When you say fencing, what is your definition?"

"First blood."

"No sir. I fence, but not for first blood. I fence for honor, for pride. I feel that there is no pride in fencing to draw blood. That is against any safety policy fencers nowadays have on my home planet. If I fail at the first hurdle, I will ask to be sent home to die now."

Lady Orchid spoke up. "My child. You've passed the first hurdle. Although you will fence our best swords master, you will fence under controlled conditions. We do not fence to first blood. Like you, we believe that unnecessary bloodshed is not needed. We have some protective equipment for you to use. Please, gear up, and we will send for our swords master and have a fencing match.

Jade turned to the side of the room and saw a pile of fencing gear. She started gearing up for the match, following the ritual she would normally follow to get ready for a normal fencing match back on Earth. When they showed in the swordsman, she sized him up like she normally would.

The niceties were followed as usual for Jade, saluting the High Council. She then turned to the swordsman, saluted him, thrust her mask on, and fell into the zone. She followed the intricate dance of movement, thrusts, parries, and attacks they started with a bit of running commentary, following the orders of Lord Raiden without a second thought. She finally came out of it when Lord Raiden called the match in her favor. She followed the normal honorary saluting of the High Council and opponent, shaking his hand and congratulating him on an excellent match.

"Lightning Child, you have passed your first test. The fencing match is one of honor, and showing respect to your opponent when he would not shows that you not only honor them, but your upbringing as well." Lord Raiden said.

"The next test is not for you, but for your Guard, Lightning Child. Ryu shall show you to the guest quarters where you may refresh yourself and sleep. I can see from here the determination that is keeping you on your feet. Go; take some of the tonic Alpha 7 has given you. Your migraines shall, hopefully, be cured." Lady Rowena said. The High Council saw that the Lightning Child was suffering because of what one of their own did. They vowed to at least stop her migraines, even if she cannot become the next Lightning Mage, though that seemed unlikely. Her Guards, on the other hand, were looking quite dubious about their task. The only two that looked like they may succeed were Jason and Billy. Seeing Billy, the Earthen-based Aquitarian, amidst the seven, raised the eyebrows of a few of the High Council. He was well known to the Eltarians, and would pass anything they threw at him. Ryu led Jade from the room, supporting her by allowing her to lean on him.

Once the door had shut, Lord Raiden cleared his throat. "Your test will be the test of self, a very harsh mental test. If you do not wake up, you fail."

Billy eyed Lord Raiden critically. He knew that the High Council made up their minds. Jade would get her powers solidified. They saw how well she did in the test of honor, even without Zordon's mentoring. This test was to see how well Zordon's best could do. He locked eyes with Jason, and the two nodded, knowing they would have to take charge of the group.

"Lord Raiden," Jason said, bowing, "How long do we have to prepare?"

"You will have fifteen minutes. We shall call for you when we are ready." Lord Raiden said to them.

Telepathically, the debate was roaring amid the members of the High Council. They were debating about how many would survive. The majority of the council pegged Jason and Billy would for sure, and that Tommy, Kat, and Kim wouldn't. The other two, Rocky and Adam, were wildcards.

Jason and Billy took the group aside.

"Listen, guys. This is to prove our worthiness to carry the powers for the rest of our life." Billy said. "We need to work together as a team, which means that the grudges you guys are carrying," this was said with a pointed look at the original Ranger love triangle, "is going to have to be thrust to the wayside."

"I've dropped it a long time ago. I needed to hear the other side of the coin." Kim said.

"I guess I can put it aside long enough to participate in this." Tommy said.

Jason slapped Tommy upside the head. "You better." He growled. "It's Jade's life on the line here, not ours."

The comment Jason set out reminded them why they were here. It wasn't for them to receive new powers (although that was an indirect benefit), but to save the life of someone Zordon neglected.

The High Council noticed the change in attitude in the Lightning Guard. They had walked in, seemingly split over some past item, but one comment from the leader reminded them why they were here. They were here to save the life of someone else. The High Council suspected that Billy knew that they would grant Jade use of the Lightning Gem to solidify her power.

"Lightning Guard," Lord Zeta called, "you are to follow me. Your test is about to begin."

The Guard filed out of the room, Jason's comment rattling around their thoughts. Jason and Billy led, ready to take on the task. The others followed, a bit more apprehensive than their leaders.

Lord Zeta led them to a pair of doors. "Your task is through here." He announced to the group. He then pulled Billy aside, whispering into his ear, "Your suspicions about the Lightning Child are correct. We will save her." He released the man, and left.

The group then entered the chamber. The majority went right to the center of the room, while Jason and Billy held back.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to morph right now." Kat muttered.

"I hear you there, Kat." Kim agreed.

The group began to fall to the ground slowly, as if asleep. Jason and Billy, though, stayed awake.

"If you're wondering why you haven't fallen prey to the same trap," Lord Zeta said behind them, "you don't need to be tested like they do. Zordon did a good job with you two, although you were great before Zordon got to you. And Jason, as I told Billy, We will save her. We told her it was a two-day process. The truth was that the test of self was for the Guards, not for the heir. You two may either wait for them to awaken, or go spend time with Jade."

The two men looked at each other and then back at the Eltarian elder. "We'll spend the time with Jade. We don't know her all that well." Jason said.

"You two know your limits, while trying to defeat them all the same. That is why you two were destined for greatness, instead of the others." Lord Zeta said. "Follow me."

Lord Zeta led the two to the chambers Jade was allowed to use to refresh herself.

"Lady Jade?" Lord Zeta called into the room through a crack in the door.

"Yes, Lord Zeta?"

"Are you decent? Two of your Guards passed the test in record time."

"Yes, I am decent. Send them in." She called.

"You two may enter." Lord Zeta said, opening the door for them.

Jason and Billy entered, closing the door behind them. Jade didn't really look that shocked that they were the two to "pass" the test.

"So, you found out what the Chamber was, right?" Jade asked.

"Sort of." Jason said.

"The Chamber is to force those with doubts about themselves to face them. And before you two say anything, we're talking serious doubts." Jade said. "You two didn't need them because you two are the most self-confident members of the group." She flopped down on the bed. "You two are welcome to join me. I don't care. You probably need the sleep."

The other two decided that she was right about needing the sleep. It had been an exhausting day. Since they were assured that Jade would be cured, they kicked off their shoes, and collapsed on the bed next to her. All three were asleep in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter Six: The Trial of the Guards (Rocky and Adam)

The others weren't so lucky. Rocky was still kind of miffed that he hurt his back before they got turbo powers, and was currently reliving his memories of that day, a ghostly apparition of himself enveloped in the memory:

'Man, I've got to get out of here.' Rocky thought as he was in the hospital.

"Rocky, man, we'll take care of it." Tommy assured him, as the others were leaving.

Suddenly, time froze. Ghostly versions of the Red Ninjetti and Blue Zeo rangers appeared next to him.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"This, Rocky, was your greatest moment of weakness." The Red Ninjetti Ranger answered. "You knew that you were injured, and had to turn over the powers. However you did so with a severe amount of regret."

"Yes, Rocky. This is the one thing you wish you could change. Well, besides Billy giving up the Yellow Zeo Crystal, which he never quested for like you did." The Blue Zeo Ranger added.

"I always did feel bad that I couldn't be a ranger anymore with the team. But they did fare well enough with Justin, huh?" Rocky asked his two alter-egos.

"Yes, they did. You chose wisely for your successor." Blue Zeo answered.

"And with that, you've accepted yourself. Your test of self is over. Wake, and find Lord Zeta, outside the chamber. He'll take you to the others, although I believe they are sleeping at the moment." Red Ninjetti answered.

Rocky woke, and walked cautiously out of the room, to find Lord Zeta.

"Ah yes. I halfway thought you would be the first one to wake. I'll take you back to the others in your group."

Meanwhile, Adam was relieving his doubts about being the odd man out on the team. He could hear his old self-incriminations come back and reverberate in his ears.

Suddenly, he screamed out, making the statements stop. At that point, Black Ninjetti, Green Zeo, and Green Turbo all joined him.

"Wow, I must really be messed up from the travel." Adam said.

"No, Adam, we are here to help you realize you are not your doubts." Black Ninjetti said.

"Exactly. Adam, every Ranger team needs not only cohesion, not only different attitudes, but different people." Green Turbo added.

"That means that while some are ready to lead, others don't have to be. Someone needs to keep the team's morals intact. You wouldn't believe how many times one person has been the reality check on a Ranger team." Green Zeo said.

"So, you're telling me that all my self-incriminations about being the reserved one were really me being what the team needed to keep itself together at times?" Adam asked. "I'm not sure if I believe you."

Well, if you don't believe us, then remember Zordon's rules about the Power. If it was abused, it was lost. The truth is that you were the one who could usually keep them from crossing the line. Earth would be dead already, and the Lightning Child would've never made it here. She would've been killed." Black Ninjetti said.

"But, I even started arguing when we got here. If I was to keep the morality, as you say, why would I have argued, when I should've done Jade's job?" Adam asked.

The three rangers started chuckling. "The fact is that you chose to help Tommy attempt to get over Kimberly. You took his side when they started arguing because you had to help keep him steady after that break up." Green Zeo said.

"Besides, Adam, even the most wise and calm of people will lose their temper from time to time." Green Turbo said.

"I see." Adam said, acceptance of his place in Ranger history coming after ten years.

"Congrats." Green Turbo said.

"You've passed the test of self." Green Zeo said.

"Now, rise and join Lord Zeta outside the room. He'll lead you to the others. While Jason and Billy passed right away, Rocky has also joined them. Remember our words, Adam. Good luck." Black Ninjetti said.

Adam awoke and walked out of the room. Lord Zeta was just walking down the hall.

"Ah. I see another is awake. I'll send for one of the scribes to take you to the room. We're now down to the last three. I'm afraid one of them may fail at this crucial point." Seeing the alarmed look on Adam's face, he added, "We have agreed to heal the Lightning Child. Do not worry about that, young Guard. Now, go get some rest. You will be awakened in the morn." Lord Zeta made a movement with his hand and a scribe appeared, ready to take Adam to the others.

The High Council watched as the final three guards were still lying on the floor. The door opened and shut as Lord Zeta joined his fellow councilors.

"How are those three doing?" Lord Zeta asked.

"Not well." Lady Jupiter said. "They all have the same self-doubt. Probably the argument I heard about that started as soon as they touched down in front of the building. I know that Lady Jade refuses to allow the male guard healing for punishment."

"Ah." He answered. "I wondered why she wouldn't allow his healing."

"Well, now we sit back and wait. We shall see if their problems overcome their loyalty to Zordon and Jade, or if they fail." Lord Raiden said.

As one, the Council turned and watched the final three.


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Trial of the Guards (Kat and Kim)

Kat was a misty form looking onto the scene of her and Tommy at the Juice Bar. She remembered that Billy was excited for that week, but never understood why. She figured that he got something right with the zords, and left it at that. In this form, looking at the memory, she finally understood. She saw Kim, Tommy's girlfriend at the time, look over and realized that the tear sliding down her face was caused by the fact that Tommy betrayed her. No, Tommy betrayed them both. A single tear dropped down her face, and it dropped silently to the ground.

"I see you have figured something profound out, Kat." A voice said. Kat whipped around, ready to defend herself, when she saw Pink Ninjetti Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger, and Pink Turbo ranger all looking at her.

"Why would he play both me and Kim? Why make Kim think a long distance relationship work, and why make me think he and Kim were broken up before this?" Kat asked.

"Kat," Pink Zeo said, "Some guys are not able to understand what is wrong about that situation."

"Tommy's one of them, huh?" Kat said dejectedly.

"Tommy thinks Kim betrayed him by going to Florida to train for her dream." Pink Ninjetti said. "Therefore, he thinks nothing of this being a betrayal. He doesn't realize that she didn't realize that."

"Tommy will have to face that fact yet." Pink Turbo said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"The chamber you walked into is specifically made to make someone realize something that they hadn't realized before. You needed to realize that Tommy betrayed both of you that day at the Juice Bar." Pink Ninjetti said.

"Once you have not only faced that, but faced us as well, you have passed your test." Pink Zeo said.

"Katherine, Second Pink Ranger in history, you have done your line well. Kim couldn't have picked a better successor than you." Pink Turbo said.

"You have passed your test. Awake, and Lord Zeta will take you to the others." The three Pink Rangers all said at once. They faded into the background, and Kat woke up. She got up off the floor, and made it to the chamber door. Lord Zeta opened the door and said, "Katherine, follow me. I will take you to the others."

The two were halfway there when Kat asked, "Lord Zeta, what will happen to Jade?"

"Do not worry, your friend Jade shall be healed. That is the least we can do for her. Now, join your friends. They're currently all asleep in here. Go rest, and we will wake you in the morning." Lord Zeta said.

Kat walked in the door, and Lord Zeta returned to his post by the Chamber.

Kim watched as she was handing over her power coin to Kat in the chamber after Kat had stolen her powers and Tommy had to rescue her and retrieve her powers. Kim had faced this many times before. She accepted that Kat had been next in line for the power. This scene faded and melded into the Juice Bar scene that Kat had seen. She remembered everything all too well, and Kim watched the scene play out. One thing that she realized, with a quick gasp, was that she wasn't the only one hurt in the scene. Kat had been hurt too.

"Oh Kat, I'm sorry. I should've realized Tommy was betraying you as well." Kim said.

"Well said, Kimberly." A voice said. Three rangers faced Kim as she turned around. Two rangers were similarly dressed, but had different animals on their chest-plate coins-one had a pterodactyl, and the other had a firebird.

"You realized what Kat had to realize as well." Pink Ninjetti said.

"You weren't the only betrayed that day." Pink Firebird said.

"I can't believe Tommy would do such a thing." Kim said.

"Really?" Pink Pterodactyl said. "Remember how Tommy reacted when we got to Eltar. Honestly, I can't believe he isn't sick with himself yet."

"Me either." The other two Pink Rangers said.

"Well, I can see what you are saying. He really wasn't much better than Bulk and Skull, was he?" Kim asked. A collective shudder went through the four.

"Kim, you were brought here to realize exactly what you had to. The Chamber you entered was meant to help people realize their biggest doubt." Pink Pterodactyl said

"You have passed your test." Pink Firebird said.

"Awake, and exit the Chamber. Lord Zeta will take you to the rest of your group. You will be able to truly rest there while you await the last of your group." Pink Ninjetti said.

"Kimberly, First Pink Power Ranger, you have succeeded. Arise, and join the rest of the Lightning Guard who have also faced themselves." The three said in unison.

While they faded, Kim woke up and left the chamber. Lord Zeta was waiting for her. "I'll take you to the rest." Seeing the worried look on her face, he added, "Do not worry, Lady Jade shall be healed."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she followed the Eltarian elder to the chambers her friends were waiting for her in. As she entered, she realized that only Tommy had yet to wake, and everyone else was asleep. She took her shoes off and joined her friends in rest.

Lord Zeta joined the group. "Well, we were wrong. Everyone but Tommy has passed their test."

"I'm not surprised that Kat and Kim had the same event to face." Lady Rowena said. When the others looked at her, she said, "What? That's what their fight was about upon entering our atmosphere. They had to realize that they both had been played by the same person, on the same day."

"Indeed, you speak the truth, Lady Rowena." Lord Triton said.

"Yes. The chamber realized what those two needed to face, and did so." Lord Oasis said.

"Let us wait and see about the final Guard. He is yet to rise from the Chamber." Lady Orchid said.

"Yes, indeed, Lady Orchid. We shall have to wait and see." Lord Raiden said. Lady Jupiter hadn't moved from the glass during the whole thing.

"Lady Jupiter, what say you to this?" Lord Triton asked.

"I was thinking I should go retrieve the Lightning Gem from the vault. We said we would cure her, wouldn't we? You all know as well as I that the only way to truly save her now is to grant her the powers of the Lightning Mage. If we only cure her headaches, she shall still die on her twenty-second birthday." She said, turning around to face her peers.

They looked around at each other. Lord Zeta spoke up, "She is right, and we all know it. We said we would cure her. At this time, the only cure is solidifying her powers. We all know this."

Lord Raiden looked at her. "Go then, Lady Jupiter. Retrieve the Lightning Gem. Regardless of whether he wakes up or not, we will solidify her birthright powers. Two of the three we thought would fail passed. Therefore, we will grant it to her."

Lady Jupiter left the room, and the rest turned back to the glass to watch as the last of the Lightning Guard faced himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Trial of the Guards (Tommy)

Tommy cycled through many different hardship periods in his life. From getting and losing the Green Ranger powers, to getting the White Ranger powers, to the Zeo and Turbo powers, and finally the Black Dino Ranger powers, he saw it all. However, as he had accepted all the scenes put in front of him, it cycled to one last memory. Little did he know, but this memory was the same one that both former Pink Rangers had to face. He saw that day at the Juice Bar that they had talked about during their wait to be introduced to the High Council.

He saw Kim cry and leave as he didn't do anything to push Kat off of him. He saw Billy follow her. He saw the doubt and worry in Kat's eyes, as if he hadn't told her the truth. He wondered why he was even seeing this memory.

Suddenly, he was whacked upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Tommy asked as he whipped around. He swallowed. Standing before him were six pissed off rangers. Green Ranger, White Tiger, White Ninjetti, Red Zeo, Red Turbo, and Black Dino Ranger were all glaring at him through their helmets.

"Tommy, for being supposedly the best ranger to ever exist, you sure are pretty stupid." White Ninjetti said.

"Even your ex-girlfriends could realize what was wrong in that scene." Black Dino Ranger said.

"No wonder you're the last one to wake." Red Zeo said.

"No wonder you've fallen into the traps of Evil so many times." Red Turbo said.

"No wonder you've had to change colors so many times." White Tiger said.

"What we're all trying to say, Tommy, is that we're really disappointed in you for what happened that day." Green Ranger said. "Hell, even though I'm evil, I wouldn't have done that. You've transcended even what I would do."

"So? What did I do that was so wrong?" Tommy asked.

The six rangers looked like they had been hit in the head, but then became enraged.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL GIVE YOU A 'WHAT'S WRONG'!" Screamed Black and Green rangers. The others had to hold them back from attacking Tommy.

White Ninjetti glared through his eyeholes at Tommy. "For someone who swore to respect people with his martial arts, you sure did a good job of playing two girls at once, didn't you?" He asked distainfully.

"What?" Tommy said.

Green Ranger laughed evilly. "You're an asshole, Tommy. You gave Kim the right to go for her dream, and you took her leaving as betraying you. To pay her back, you went out with Kat when Kim came home. God, even I wouldn't stoop that low."

Tommy's face went white as he finally realized what that scene was about. It played again, and he paled even further as he realized that was exactly what happened.

"The worst part is, Tommy," Red Turbo said, "you're not even sorry for what you did."

"We all know that, so don't try to deny it." Red Zeo said.

"You lied to others, true. This is worse, you lied to yourself, threw your belief system out the window." White Tiger said.

"And then when you got dumped, you took it as slights against yourself." Black Ranger said.

"That's why you're alone, Tommy. Face it, you were an asshole to every single girl you dated. You betrayed two girls at once, and were an asshole to the rest." Green Ranger said.

"NO!" Tommy screamed.

"Face it; you're never waking up, Tommy." Green Ranger said.

"You have just done the worst thing ever." White Ninjetti said.

"You sentenced an innocent girl to death because of your actions." The six said at the same time.

Tommy looked panicked. _Had_ he just caused Jade Macco's death by sticking with his beliefs about that day?

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Red Zeo said, sounding like he did when he was tricked into believing he was the King of the Machine Empire. "Face it, you're screwed."

"You'll never admit you're wrong." White Tiger said.

"You're too proud to do so." Black Ranger said.

"You never change your mind." White Ninjetti said.

"You're done for." They said in unison.

"NO! I-"

"I what, Tommy?" Green Ranger said. "I was wrong?"

"I-, I…"

"Look here, boys." White Tiger said. "He can't admit it! He can't admit he was _wrong_ about that day."

The mocking laughter of six rangers broke though to Tommy.

"I was wrong." He said softly.

The six stopped. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Black Ranger said.

"I was wrong." Tommy repeated, a bit louder.

"Did anyone hear a breeze go through the room, or was it just me?" Green Ranger asked his fellow rangers.

"I WAS WRONG, DAMNIT!" Tommy screamed. The six whipped around to look at him.

"I was wrong, ok? I betrayed Kim because I wanted her there with me. Her dreams were too important to ask her to stay. I betrayed Kat because I just wanted to forget Kim, and I treated Kat like she was Kim." Tommy said.

Green Ranger started sarcastically clapping. "Very good, Tommy. You've learned that you can admit to being wrong, to failing."

"One thing I think the rest of us want to say," White Ninjetti said. He and the others yelled out, "FINALLY!"

"We were getting worried there." White Tiger said.

"But, you have passed your test, Tommy." Red Zeo said.

"You'll be able to wake up and join your friends." Red Turbo said.

"Seeing as how you're the last one to wake up, slow poke." Green Ranger said. Black Ranger shot him a dark look, and spoke.

"You'll be happy to know that Jade will be fully healed. You all passed, so she will be rewarded her full powers."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, Tommy. You have passed. Wake up, and Lord Zeta will meet you outside the Chamber, where you can join your friends." The six rangers said. They faded away, and Tommy woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

The Curse is Over

The next morning, the eight of them woke up. Jade woke first, and saw that everyone had passed. She breathed a sigh of relief, and managed to get up and get out of the room where all the others were sleeping. She downed another vial of the headache medicine that she had been given, and walked out of the room. She was met by Lady Orchid.

"Lady Jade, I was just coming to wake you. We shall begin solidifying your powers. It is vital we do this." She said.

"Thank you, Lady Orchid. I am honored that the High Council has helped me." Jade replied. The two continued in silence to the Council Chambers. There, the two walked in and Jade met with the rest of the council.

"Lady Jade," Lord Raiden said, "we have seen you and your guards face down the trials we give to those who claim. You have passed our tests. For this, we have decided to completely solidify your powers and give you the title of Lightning Mage. You are no longer just the Heir.

"Last night, as your Guard was taking their test, we agreed that no matter if they pass or fail, your powers would be solidified. Lady Jupiter retrieved the Lightning Gem from its vault last night, before your final Guard passed his test. We will be preparing you to receive your birthright."

"Thank you. What do you want me to do?" Jade asked. In that moment, the High Council saw why she was the heir to the Lightning Mage powers. She looked every bit as determined as her predecessor when he was first given his powers.

"Lady Jade, please step onto the lightning bolt engraved on the floor." Lord Triton asked. Jade complied. The others also stood on their special markings. Jade then noticed that they were all dressed in white robes and held staffs.

"I, Lord Oasis, of the Phobos lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

"I, Lady Orchid, of the Sinope lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

"I, Lord Triton, of the Metis lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

"I, Lady Jupiter, of the Europa lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

"I, Lord Zeta, of the Deimos lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

"I, Lady Rowena, of the Leda lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

"I, Lord Raiden, of the Ganymede lands, do give my blessing to the new Lightning Mage, Jade of Earth."

All of the High Council raised their staffs, and points of light met above Jade's head. At this point, Lord Raiden flicked his wrist, and the deep green gem with lighting surging across it rose up and slid into the intersection of the lights from the staffs. When the merging was complete, the deep green, lightning-streaked light descended upon Jade. She felt like she was wrapped up in a warm blanket, watching the storms back home at the lake house hr parents owned.

She rose up in the air, the deep green light sinking into her skin. Her eyes radiated power, just like spikes of lightning. Lightning flashed in her hair, and sparked from her fingertips. The High Council knew that the Gem was solidifying her powers, but to see what it was doing to her was breathtaking. The only other Lord or Lady who had such a bestowment of powers was Lord Raiden himself.

She descended, and blinked. Her pale emerald eyes deepened in color, and were much more intense than before. The constant tension from her headaches was gone, replaced by the youthfulness that rightfully belonged on her face. The major change was that one lock of her bangs was turned white, in recognition of her Lightning Mage status. Her body screamed power.

"Lady Jade, Lightning Mage, welcome to your rightful power." The High Council said.

"High Council, thank you for the warm welcome." She replied.

"We have two gifts for you. In standing with tradition, whenever a new Lightning Mage is welcomed by the High Council, we have a robe for you to wear. It recognizes your station." Lord Triton said. "We also have a staff for you. It can take one other form, and it is up to you what other form it takes."

Lady Rowena helped Jade into the robe, which was a rich green with white lightning bolts decorating the hems and cuffs. On the right chest was the mark of her lineage, the lightning bolt piercing the orb, done in white and pale green. The staff, which Lady Orchid gave to her, was of an indescribable wood, but had a greenish-white gem on the top, which sparkled with energy. Jade thought for a second and the staff shrunk down to a ring, which she put on her right middle finger.

"High Council, I thank you for your welcoming gifts. Thank you for helping to heal me." Jade said.

"Nonsense, Lady Jade. You and yours have proven themselves. You know what you must do upon your return to Earth. Thankfully, we have kept the Universe from mortal peril." Lady Rowena said.

"Lord Raiden, with your permission, may I return to my guard and breakfast before we depart from Eltar?" Jade asked.

"Lady Jade, you have my permission. Breakfast shall be delivered to your chambers, and after, we shall arrange for you and your Guard to go back to Earth." Lord Raiden replied.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. We shall return after breakfast to say our farewells." Jade said, bowing before she left the room. She walked back, tuning out the murmurs of the workers there. She was still wearing the robe that she had been given. She walked to the room she and her Guard had been given to stay in, and entered.

She met Jason and Billy at the door.

"Jade! We saw that you weren't here, so we were going to come check on you." Jason said.

"Thanks, Jason." Jade said, smiling. "But today is going to be different. Watch what I do first." She walked over to the cabinet where her headache cures were stored, and threw them on the floor, breaking the glass and spilling their contents all over the place.

"JADE!" Two yells came from the boys, which woke everyone else.

A chorus of "What?" and "Huh?" came from the rest of the Guards, who were wondering what was exactly going on.

"Jade, you know that those headache cures are what were keeping you functional." Billy said. Jade just smiled mysteriously. "Well, aren't you going to say anything in your defense?" He asked her, exasperated with how she was acting.

"Hey Jade. Looking good." Kim said, the sleepiness in her voice not quite gone.

With Kim's comment, the others took a good look at Jade. They gasped, realizing that she was cured.

"Ok, it took you HOW long to figure out that they cured me?" Jade said.

"Jade, they didn't just cure you. They granted you the powers you were supposed to have." Kat said.

"Yeah? Look around Kat. Everyone passed. They told me that they would've done this anyway, because of the fact that they expected over half of you who entered the chamber and failed, and you surpassed their expectations. Zordon would be proud of all of you." Jade said.

The group smiled at each other, glad that they could uphold Zordon's name somehow.

"Now, eat up. We will be traveling home after breakfast." Jade said, as one of the temple workers brought breakfast (bagels, fruit, and various toppings for the bagels) to them. They ate breakfast quickly, looking to get home as soon as possible.

The eight of them walked down to the High Council chambers. Jade stopped and knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" the same deep voice-Lord Raiden's-asked.

"Lady Jade of Earth and her guards." Jade said.

"Enter, then, Lady Jade and the Lightning Guard." Lord Raiden said.

The eight walked in and Jade took her place alongside the council.

"Lady Jade, what brings you before the High Council?" Lady Jupiter asked.

"Lady Jupiter, my guard and I are looking to return to my home planet of Earth. It is time for us to return home." Jade explained.

"Lady Jade, you and your guard embody what Zordon stood for. All of you have prospered in the face of despair, overcoming any and all obstacles in your way. I see why Zordon did what did." Lord Triton said.

"Lady Jade, I concur with Lord Triton. You and your guard have been able to form a cohesive unit in the matter of hours. Not even some of my best soldiers have been able to do that." Lady Orchid said.

"I have two who have supported Lady Jade. Do we agree to help send them home?" Lord Raiden asked.

The council voted a unanimous "YES".

"Then, Lady Jade, stand on your symbol, and have your guard place a hand on your shoulders. You will be transported when we add our energy to yours to help get you home."

"High Council, you have honored me." Jade said as she and the others followed Lord Raiden's directions. The High Council sent their powers towards the eight and the eight disappeared.

"No, Lady Jade, it is you who have honored us." Lord Oasis said, as the High Council left the chambers and prepared to return to their homes.


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian of the Grid

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers.

Home Again

The eight landed back in the power chamber, and Dimitria was there to greet them.

"I see you have gotten your mission accomplished." She said after welcoming them back.

"Yes, we have." Jason said.

"Yes." Jade agreed. "Now, I have one last mission to fulfill before we can even begin to think about truly going home. It would be something that Zordon would want done." She stepped away from the group and flung out her right hand.

"I, Lady Jade of Earth, hereby grant powers in full faith and credit to the Lightning Guard, who have proven themselves under Lightning Mage Zordon's tutelage as well as during the trials on Eltar." She said, greenish-white lightning sprouting from her hands. Seven streaks of lightning left her hands and touched each of the guards. The Guard were enveloped in a greenish-white light, and were dressed in Ranger clothing. Jason was in his Morphin Red Ranger gear; Kim and Billy were dressed in their Ninjetti Ranger gear, and colors respectively; Kat and Adam were in their Turbo Ranger gear; Rocky was in his Zeo Ranger; and Tommy in his Black Dino Thunder Ranger gear.

"You will all have the powers of the forms that you are currently garbed in. The links are so messed up that even if I was able to straighten them out, I am not sure they would work. So, while I know there are a few powers that are still out there, I cannot connect you to them." Jade said, looking at the rangers. "However, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy; you three can access another power on your own. This power was never transferred to anyone else, like Kim's was. Billy, Kim, Kat; I will work on a way for you to access your other powers. Jason, when the time comes, I will find a way to help protect you even further, as one of Zordon's finest rangers."

A murmured round of thanks came from the seven astonished adults.

"Rangers, Jade, it is time to go back to your lives. Nothing will change much, except you will feel the power flowing through you. It is time for you to forge ahead with the rest of your lives." Dimitria said.

The eight looked at each other.

"No offense, but I should be working out for my next tournament. I've got to win one more to qualify for the U.S. National team to go to the World Championships." Jade said. "Bye, and let your power protect you." She was enclosed in greenish-white lightning, and disappeared back to her home.

Kim looked at the others. "You guys, it was great to see you again. While we've always had that link of being Rangers, we now have the link of being the Lightning Guard. I don't know about you guys, but I will be at Jade's next tournament to cheer her on."

Her steely resolve impressed Jason and Billy. The two looked at each other, then back at the group. "We'll go as well." They both answered.

"Billy, aren't you giving up your life on Aquitar?" Kim asked.

"Kim, it was time I came home from Aquitar. As long as I haven't been declared dead, I should have no problem explaining away where I have been for the last ten years." Billy replied.

The others were surprised at Billy's insistence. They had no idea that Billy would have wanted to come home.

"Well, I guess all that's left to do is to make sure you're cleared." Tommy said.

"Yeah, Tommy, you'd have the know-how on that, wouldn't you?" Rocky joked.

Tommy's face colored a little.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kat asked.

Six Weeks Later

"Up next, Jade Macco versus Charlotte Bell. This is the final match in the Women's Saber Seniors Division." The announcer called. The two white-clad forms stepped onto the strip, holding their saber weapons in their right hands and their masks in their left. They took their positions behind the two lines closest to the center, and saluted each other, the director, and the spectators. Securing their masks, they fell into their stances. The director called, "Ready?" When neither person moved, the director called "Fence!"

With that yell, the two women launched themselves at each other. Clashes of blades, accompanied with the tang of burning metal, were sporadically broken up by a buzzer going off and a light lighting up. About three minutes into the battle, a mandatory break was enforced. The score was 12-10 Charlotte.

"Come on Jade." Kim said under her breath, knowing the rules of cheering on a competitor during the match.

When the match resumed, Jade took the offensive, and scored point after point. Suddenly, the score was 14-14, and the director called "Labelle."

The two fencers saluted each other, and when the director said, "Fence," the two launched at each other, and just seconds later, Jade's pylon lit up, signifying that she won the final point. The two ran through the salutes, and waited for the director to make his decision.

"Ms. Macco defeats Ms. Bell by a score of 15-14."

The two saluted each other once more, and shook hands with their left hands. After the awards ceremony, a group of people came up to Jade.

"Hey!" Jade said, astonished. "You guys showed!"

"What, did you think after what happened six weeks ago, we were just going to ignore you?" Kat asked, her arms around Tommy.

"Honestly, yes." Jade said.

"Jade, you should know us better than that." Billy said, his arms around Kim. The others had their girlfriends with them.

"You don't have a boy yet, do you Jade?" Jason asked.

"What are you, my older brother?" Jade asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact…"Jason started before Jade sent a withering glare.

"Well, I thank you guys for coming. I definitely wasn't expecting you guys to come and cheer me on."

"Well, ESPN is covering the World Championships, and yours truly is going to be one of the reporters there." Kim said.

"Congrats." Jade said.

The group waited for Jade to shower and change. When they came out, they all walked toward their vehicles, Jade in the center, bag slung over her shoulder, looking every inch the Lightning Mage she was. The dying sunlight glinted off her ring and the bracelets of the other rangers, which were their replacement morphers.

As the daylight died that day, Jade mentally vowed that no matter what it took, she would protect this world until she took her last breath. Little did she know that her Rangers took that very same vow, including in it to serve her faithfully. This vow was taken to heart, and every ranger team that has come to pass since has taken this vow as well.

Every story has an ending: some are good, some are bad. However, this story ends with the ending of the Legend of the Lightning Mage:

_"For if the Lightning Child became the Lightning Mage, the legacy of the Power Rangers would continue on, stretching on into the eons. Her legacy would be carried in the blood of her descendents, and all Rangers would protect this line. _

_"If the Lightning Child fails in her quest, the legacy of the Power Rangers shall fall."_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_A.N.-This story is done! It took me a little over 5 months to finish (Remarkably less time than my first completed multi-chaptered story). So, thanks to all my reviewers, and may this story give someone the idea to write their own.


End file.
